South Park Exiles, Episode 1: Railroad Strife
by South Down
Summary: South Park Has Fallen, The Evil Horde has Taken over, Only Stan and Kyle remain to free it, Followed By Kenny and Cartman who find out more about despondos, While Butters an Nelly Lead the town in Rebellion.


**Based on the Universe of Walter Bryon Christian white.**

(South Park Intro Plays.)

I'm going down to south Park gonna have myself a time!

Stan and Kyle: Friendly faces everywhere, Humble folks without temptation.

Intro Stops!

Cartman: Aw, I'm sorry, did I stop you're Entertainment? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you have watch my Entertainment! Trust me It's way Better!

Cartman: There were four Boys Named Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman!

Who lived in the town of South Park

Until they were divided!

And their Families were put in Jail

By an Evil dude Named Hordak!

Causing Stan and Kyle and their Girlfriends to flee!

Kenny Tammy and Cartman Are Hiding out with Kelly

And Butters Sacrificed his Freedom on the way!

Now Stan and Kyle are riding a train!

Butters: Hey wait a minute, Aren't the Evil Horde from He man/She Ra?

Cartman: Shut up Butters!

Chapter 1: Railroad Strife!

The Train was making its destination through a larger Mountain Tunnel, It's 18 Coaches trailing behind it as it emerged from the other side the Dark Night, Inside Six souls were on board the fourth Coach.

The six souls were children who had fled their home.

Kyle: (Crying.)

Heidi: Kyle…

Kyle: (Keeps Crying.)

Heidi: Kyle…

Kyle: (Just keeps crying.)

Wendy: Kyle, I say this as a friend and someone who has only lost respect for you twice. (Slaps him repeatedly and throws him to the floor.) SUCK IT UP YOU PUSSY!

Kyle: Suck it up!? We just lost our Homes!

Tricia: Oh yeah, Come to think of it, We have, Didn't notice until just now!

Heidi: Not helping Tricia!

Stan: Stop it Kyle, it's not your fault it's mine, I brought The Horde here, It's my fault they took over the town.

Shelly: Oh yeah, Come to think of it you did, Huh, I'm having all sorts of Ephanies right now.

Wendy: Shelly! Shut it!

Kyle: It's not actually your fault, Catra tricked you.

Stan: I know, Into doing the most stupidest thing ever, Opening a Portal to a world where an Evil overlord wants to invade ours rules, For a chance at curing depression!

Heidi: To be fair, A cure for depression does sound pretty beneficial.

Kyle: Lets face it, We're just doomed at this point.

Shelly: If I had my way, We should just Wipe the Town of the Map, Ge the President to do so Hordak dies.

Wendy: We're not Bombing South Park! All our friends and Family are still there!

Shelly: Whatever.

Heidi: Listen, We'll come up with a plan and Find a way to get the town back.

Kyle: Not without food we won't.

**Meanwhile.**

The Sun rose High the Next morning as South Park had been turned into a Practical slave camp, the People were marched everywhere, Hauling stone and Timber for a large Statue of Hordak and Fortifications.

Hordak: Today, We usher in a new Era, No longer will the Rest of America mock your image, We will kill them all for it! We will make South Park the Mightiest Empire on Earth, We will make it, The Greatest Empire in America, This Glorious Statue will serve as a warning to any who dare oppose the Will of the Horde!

The Horde Cheered in approval.

Hordak: Now, Allow me to make one thing clear, Not one of you is a slave or a Prisoner of war.

The townsfolk cheered up at that.

Hordak: You are all… Unpaid interns.

Darryl:... What?

Hordak: And of course, Any who try to escape… Will be killed.

The townsfolk screamed at this.

Hordak: Now Back to work, And Remember, You're lives are Horde Property!

Grizzlor: You heard lord Hordak, Keep it moving interns!

Manteena: Yeah!

Leech: Hiss…

The townsfolk continue their work.

Craig: If I were placed in the Mail room instead of this, I'd be so Happy…

Token: Meh, My people have been through worse.

Butters: Maybe Stan and Kyle could save us.

O'Malley: Fools! They dare to keep me in the Confines of this Wretched Occupation?!

**(O'Malley is Clyde's evil side.)**

Clyde: Shut up O'Malley!

Red: Are you that Stupid Butters?

Butters: What do you…?

Red: Stan and Kyle Abandoned us to save their own Asses! There's no getting out of here We're Stuck!

Butters: Surely Someone can save us.

**Meanwhile.**

Cartman: Somebody Save us!

Kenny: We're not in danger Cartman.

Cartman: Tell that to Clyde Frog!

Clyde frog was stuck in barbed wire.

Kenny: Sigh.

Kenny removed Clyde frog from the Barbed wire.

Cartman: Yes! Thank you Kenny Thank you!

Kenny Rolled his eyes.

Tammy: Well Kelly, You brought us out here, Why?

Kelly: We needed a place to hide from the Horde and this was it.

Tammy: In an old Abandoned warehouse that hasn't been used for years, Yeah totally safe.

Kenny: Well, Now we just need to come up with a plan to get South Park back.

Tammy: And how are we supposed to do that?

Kenny: We'll think of something.

Kelly: No, The best thing to do is hide, Hordak will destroy everything that stands in his way, We're better off in the Shadows.

**Meanwhile.**

Back on the Train, Wendy and Shelly led the others to a food car.

Wendy: I know some of you are a little down in the dumps, But I think you'll like what we have to show you.

Kyle: Pics of Cartman being turned into a frog?

Stan: VHS tapes of Terrance and Phillip?

Heidi: What Kyle said?

Wendy: Evan Better, Food! Enough to buy us some time, Until we reach the next Station and Figure out a plan.

Stan: Sweet!

Tricia: Open it! Open it!

Wendy: Alright. (Opens the door to the food car and find it's empty.)

Kyle: Oh Come on!

Wendy: What happened? This place was fully stocked an hour ago.

Shelly: Don't look at me.

Wendy: You and I were the only ones who knew about it.

Shelly: What? So you think I did it? How do we know It isn't you?

Stan: Wendy?!

Wendy: You can't believe her, Can you?, I didn't do it!

Heidi: You've stolen food before and made that excuse for it.

Wendy: But this time it's true!

Tricia: Okay! Everybody shut up and Listen! We are gonna starve on this Line, Unless we don't get it together!

Wendy: You're right, We need to stop pointing fingers and come up with a plan, Evan though (Cough.) Shelly. (Cough.) Shelly Did it. (Cough)

Heidi: Maybe we should go through what's felt and figured how much time we have to reach the next station before we starve.

Tricia: Good Idea, And If it doesn't work there's always cannibalism.

The others stared at her.

Wendy: N-No…

**Meanwhile.**

Tammy: You know Kelly, You almost sound as if you want us to hide.

Kelly: How is that anymore obvious? I just said we should Hide, Didn't I?

Tammy: Yeah, So for how long.

Kelly: What are you getting at?

Tammy: Nothing just think it's a little cowardly to hide when we should stand and fight.

Kenny: I have to Agree with Tammy, But we have to come up with something first.

Cartman: Why don't we tell the Police they raped us.

Kenny: That won't work in the Slightest dumbass.

Cartman: Hey! I'm trying to come up with something instead of Angsting all day Kenny!

As Kenny and Cartman argued, Kelly went outside the werehouse this was noticed By Tammy.

**Meanwhile.**

Butters was in a Small slave hut that the Horde had Provided him with, He was listening to She ra's warriors on his Phone, Bebe took notice.

Bebe: Hey butters, My phone died Can I borrow yours?

Butters looked up.

Butters: Why don't you charge yours instead?

Bebe: Pretty please, For little old me…?

Butters: i have a girlfriend you know.

Bebe: Just Give me your phone!

Butters and Bebe started to fight for the Phone.

Dragstor: What is this Disturbance?

Bebe: Butters did it! Search him! He's been listening to Unsanctioned music!

Dragstor took Butters phone and Listened to the song.

Dragstor: Interns are permitted Horde Approved Music only!

Butters: Hey! I was listening to that!

Dragstor: Listen here you little shit, I'm gonna make something very clear, Hordak is your ruler now! As long as Hordak is alive, You will follow his Rules, This is your first and Final warning.

And with that he took Butters Phone and walked off.

Butters: Oh golly what am I supposed to do.

Professor chaos: Silence you fool! You heard what he said. "As long as Hordak is alive."

Butters: What are you saying?

Professor Chaos: What we need to do, Is kill Hordak.

Butters: Yes… Yes, Yes! I will kill Hordak! Than the town will be free again!

Professor Chaos: Yeah, Maybe kill Bebe too while you're at it!

Butters let out an Evil cackle.

**Meanwhile.**

Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi, Tricia and Shelly stared miserably at the Food.

Kyle: This is it? This is all that's left?

Heidi: Maybe we are doomed.

Wendy: W-we gotta be smart, Make the Food last.

Stan:... So… Hungry… All I want…

Kyle: Stan… Please… Don't…

Kyle suddenly leapt at the food and Stan followed they Were soon fighting over it.

Shelly: Hey! Save some of those stale Sandwiches for the Rest of us!

Kye: No! It's mine!

Stan: No! Mine!

Wendy: We have to Conserve Food!

Stan: Fuck that!

He Punches Kyle who Punches Back.

Wendy: Stop! Kyle is isn't you! Think of Heidi!

Heidi: No he shouldn't I'm starving!

Heidi Ran at the Toy boys and Tackled Kyle They rolled about Wrestling Leaving Stan to the Food.

Shelly: Give it here Turd!

Shelly Kicked Stan in the Face and Tried to grab the Food, But Stan than kicked her leg.

Wendy: Stop! Everyone Please!

Tricia: Screw that this is Fun.

Suddenly a large groan was heard from another Car, The Kids stopped fighting at once.

Wendy: I don't think we're alone on this Train, has anyone evan sean the Conductor or Porter?

Stan: What is that? A ghost?

Heidi: It could be anything.

The Groans grew louder, Kyle Quickly shut the Door.

Kyle: It's coming for us, It could do all kinds of Nasties to us!

Tricia: Could it also have food?

Kyle: We are it's food!

**Meanwhile.**

Kelly was walking about side the warehouse, All by herself, Almost all by Herself.

Tammy: Hey!

Kelly looked behind her.

Kelly: Just getting some fresh air.

Tammy: Really? While Kenny and Cartman are fighting?

Kelly: Coincidence?

Tammy: Why did you really bring us here?

Kelly: To Hide from the Horde.

Tammy: That's all, Ever since you saved us you've been very Cryptic, Why?

Kelly: Why do you need to know?

Tammy: Because you rub me off the wrong way.

Kelly starred as Tammy got in her space.

Kelly: You should know I don't like having my space invaded.

Tammy: And I don't like people who keep secrets.

Kelly than Shoved Tammy back.

Kelly: That makes two of us than.

Tammy glared at Kelly and threw a left hook her face, Only for Kelly to Dodge.

Kelly: Try again.

Tammy threw two punches and a front kick, Which were Blocked by Kelly who used a sweep kick on Tammy, Only for Tammy to Jump out of the Way.

Kelly got to her feet and took a stance.

Kelly: You've been itching for a fight, haven't you?

Tammy got up and Cracked every part of her body in anticipation.

Tammy: To tell you the truth, Yeah.

Tammy took a fighting stance as well.

The two stood there for a moment, Than they charged towards each other, Tammy threw a Roundhouse Kick, That Kelly ducked under and retaliated with Punch,Blocked By Tammy, Who faked a left and threw a Knee into Kelly's stomach, This made her Slide back a few paces, Tammy smirked and motioned Kelly to bring it.

Kelly: With Pleasure.

**Meanwhile.**

Back on the Train, The Kids were barricading themselves in so the Monster couldn't get them.

Stan: Okay people we need to find a way to-

Suddenly as Arrow went flying all over the room until embedding itself in the wall near Kyle's head.

Tricia: Hey I found A Crossbow!

Kyle: You don't say.

Tricia: We can use this Tracking device to hunt down the Monster, And drive it off the Train.

Heidi: Where did you get a tracking device?

Shelly: Uh, That's mine… I brought it from home, And this Radar.

Stan:... What?

Shelly: What? Do I look like a Karma Houdini?

The Growls were heard again, This time there seemed to be… Two.

Kyle unbarred the door, While Stan took the Crossbow, the door of the next coach was Open, Stan shook with fear than the Groaning was heard and He fired in a panic, The Arrow soared into the other coach and the sound of pierced Flesh was heard, Followed by a Yelp of Pain.

Wendy: Got em.

Shelly looked at the Radar.

Shelly: We got em Alright.

Stan: Well… Who wants to bag a monster.

**Meanwhile.**

Hordak looked down from the Balcony of his Sanctuary, the work seemed to be going good so far, It was at this Moment that Shadow Weaver came in with Catra and Scorpia.

Hordak: What do you want, Shadow Weaver?

Shadow Weaver: Our Scouts on the outside have reported the rest of Park county to be evacuating from our invasion.

Hordak: Send our spare forces to secure those locations.

Shadow Weaver: Are you sure? This could prove a costly move.

Hordak: Is there opposition?

Shadow Weaver: Not yet, But the U.S. Government intends to Retaliate to our take over of South Park.

Hordak: Than we will send them a message than, A message they will not forget.

For the Rest of the Day, Hordak went about tow all the while being stalked by a certain Boy.

At meal time, The Townsfolk were used to make meals for Hordak and His Lieutenants, Butters put Poison and Served to Hordak.

Hordak: It's rude to Drink alone.

He than served Butters the Poisoned drink, Butters Nervously Drank it, Than began Barfing all over the Room.

Later, Hordak was Dispensing Punishments against Any Offenders.

Butters was Behind him with a Harpoon gun, He fired it at Hordaks Head but it Bounced back off his Chair and Nearly hit him in the eye.

After that, Hordak traveled back to Sanctuary, Followed by Mosquitor and Leech.

Butters had set up a Trap, A log was tied to a tree and Set to Hit Hordak, Butters cut the Rope holding it, But it Missed Hordak and Came back to hit him instead.

**Meanwhile.**

Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi and Tricia went into the other Coach to Find the Monsters, The Coach was dark and slightly dusty, Stan had the Crossbow, While Kyle was armed with a Baseball bat, Heidi, A switchblade, Wendy, Her bare Hands, and Tricia, A pair of Nunchucks.

Wendy talked with Shelly through a Radio, Who stayed behind to Monitor them.

Wendy: How's it looking Shelly?

Shelly: Just head to the Next car over and you may be able to catch them By surprise.

As they Reached the End of the Car, The gang charged into the next one, But Found nothing there.

Wendy: Uh, Shelly, I think your monitor might be Broken.

Shelly: No! I'm sure that thing is in the next coach with you.

Kyle: Than where is it?

Shelly: Don't Panic! But I think those things are on the Ceiling above you.

The kids looked up and the lights went out, Screams and Pummeling were heard, When the came back on, Kyle, heidi and Tricia were gone.

Terrified, Stan and Wendy raced back to the Coach they came from as fast as their legs could Carry them.

When they got back they Found Shelly in her Seat.

Stan: Shelly…?

They looked at Shelly, Whose mouth was unmoving and open.

Stan and Wendy: **AHHHHH! SHELLY!**

**Meanwhile.**

Tammy and Kelly were circling each other, Panting slightly and still keeping their Fists raised.

Kelly: Honestly I didn't expect you to Put up this Much of a Fight.

Tammy: You're not so bad yourself, Bitch.

Kelly: Take that back…

Tammy launched a Roundhouse Kick at Kelly, Which she ducked under, And Retaliated with a sweep kick that Tammy Jumped over, Tammy threw a flurry of Punches and Kicks, That Kelly Bucked and Weaved around, Finally Tammy threw a fist that Kelly Blocked, And then Kicked Tammy away, Sprawling her on the Ground.

Kelly: Had enough?

Tammy Struggled to her Feet.

Tammy: Where the Hell did you evan learn to fight?

Kelly: After my Parents died, I took up training with monks who studied the Art of Kung Fu, You?

Tammy: MMA, May have bean in a few street fights, Here and there, Now what are you really up to?

Kelly: You want to know? Fine, I brought you guys here so we could Hide from the Horde, The Reason I keep saying there is no Hope is because we can't do it on our own, To defeat Hordak we need to find out more about this Despondos.

Tammy got up and Dusted herself off.

Tammy: That's it? Why didn't you say so before?

Kelly: I wanted to get you mad.

Tammy Growled.

**Meanwhile**

Butters was in a body cast and Dragged before Hordak by Two Horde Troopers.

Butters: Oh jeez, Listen I know this seems pretty Bad-

Hordak: Silence!

Butters: Okay…

Hordak: Your recent Actions have not gone unnoticed by the Guards, Or Shadow Weaver, Or Me.

Butters: I-I didn't men to… They were Accidents…?

Hordak: I can make Accidents Happen to.

Butters Gulped.

Hordak: And now, You receive the Fate that you deserve.

Butters Shut his Eyes and Prepared for the worst, When He woke up He found Himself in a Jesters Hat and a cane.

Hordak: Your recent actions have brought a smile to my face.

Butters: Um… What?

Hordak: I would like to order you to be my New court jester.

Butters: Really?

Hordak: Yes, The Gag with Mantenna has gotten… Rather old…

Butters: What gag?

Mantenna: Don't ask that!

Hordak Pressed a trap door Button.

Mantenna: **DAMN IT!**

**(Splash.)**

Hordak: That feels… 80's.

Butters: So… Do I…?

Hordak: MAKE ME LAUGH! Now!

Butters started to Dance around.

**Meanwhile.**

Stan and Wendy went back to the Coach where the Monster was, Wendy had Tied Her Jacket around her waist.

Stan: Guess this is it.

Wendy: Yeah, I guess so.

Stan: Ready?

Wendy: Ready.

They both went into the Coach and Found their "Monsters." In the Dark they looked like two small Creatures, Their Backs turned to them.

Wendy kept her fists up.

Wendy: Be careful.

Stan: I will for Kyle…

The Monsters turned around and stared at the Couple with Glowing Red eyes, They slowly Rose and Walked towards them.

Wendy: Stay back you things… Stan has a knife, And I have a Black Belt in Karate.

As they two figures inched closer, San and Wendy let out a battle cry, But before they could Charge, A light was turned on.

Karen: Are you Kenny's friends?

Ike: Hi Stan.

Stan and Wendy Charged forward and Nearly Engaged the two kids.

Kyle: Guys Stop! It's just Karen and Ike!

Stan had Pulled out His Knife and Wendy had a fist pulled back before they realized their Mistake.

Stan: Ike? Karen?

Wendy: Oh my God, We're so sorry, You aren't hurt Are you?

Karen: No.

Stan: Wait? Why are you guys dressed like a bride and Groom?

Tricia: That's what I asked.

Karen: What?

Stan: And you two were making the Noises?

Ike: We're sorry, We shame ate one to many moldy sandwiches.

**Flashback.**

Karen and ike cried as they Fought over Sandwitches.

**Flashback ends.**

Karen: We've been having tummy Aches ever since, Hence all the Groaning and the Screaming.

Kyle: Neither of you heard us Searching for you?

Ike: We thought you were Monsters or Horde Troopers.

Karen: Yeah, And After I got shot in my butt with an Arrow we decided to hide.

Stan: (Thinking.) Kenny's gonna kill me for that…

Wendy: So What happened to the Food?

Heidi: It's gone guys…

Stan: You mean the only good thing about this moment is that Shelly is dead?

Shelly: Stan, I'm not dead.

Stan: Oh common! I mean, Uh, Yay!

Shelly: I was in a small food coma from eating too many moldy Sandwiches, And neither of you Bothered to check my Pulse!

Wendy: it slipped out minds.

Shelly: I also found a transmission on this Radio, Check it out.

Shelly Played the Radio and a transmission was heard, It sounded like kids, Singing.

Kyle: We must be near the Next Station.

Karen: Yay! That means food!

Tricia: Wait, What happened to the Conductor.

Karen: Oh he tried to Rape us so I broke his throat and threw him off the train.

The Other kids Stared in Shock.

**Meanwhile.**

Butters had bean dressed completely like a court jester before Hordak.

Butters: Uh, Maybe we took the cast off to early, I'm still not sure my Bones have grown back yet.

Hordak: Dance!

Hordak Fired a bolt at Butters.

Hordak: Now!

And Butters did so, While Bonking himself at the same time.

**Meanwhile.**

Kenny: So we have a plan?

Tammy: If you can even call it that.

Kelly: We need to Find out more about Despondos.

Cartman: How can we do that?

Kelly: I know just the Place.

**Meanwhile.**

Stan looked out the Window and to His Joy he saw a town not far from where they were.

Stan: We're almost there!

The Others Cheered.

Wendy: Yay, The worst is behind us!

**At that town.**

Children: Praise God, Praise the Lord.

**To Be Continued.**

**This is a story Based of both Walter Bryan Cranston White's universe and All hail King Julian Exiled, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
